


NC17

by s0911941480



Category: leian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480





	NC17

安迷修被雷狮强行掰开双腿的时候还是有些不习惯的，天知道他有多长时间没干这档子事了。直到雷狮的那玩意儿抵到股缝间，硕大的龟头摩擦着干涩的穴口，滚烫火热的肉棒一下子唤醒了这具食髓知味身体对于爱欲的渴望，蜜穴翁张着分泌出透明的清液。

“雷狮你发什么疯，现在不是可以让你乱来的时候!”安迷修几乎是气急败坏的喊，他看不见雷狮嘴角恶劣的笑，而此时后者的脑袋埋在胸口，安迷修的乳头被温热的口腔含住，敏感的乳头被舌头卷住。雷狮在挑逗情欲的方面向来是造诣极高的，熟练地用牙尖摩挲着乳缝，粗糙的舌苔时轻时重的碾过乳粒，削薄的唇贴着乳晕。

从乳头处传来的吸力大的可怕，和令人头皮发麻的海浪般的快感同时袭来的还有热意和安迷修的羞耻心和可笑的背德感。热意从四肢百骸攀上，在涨起的胸口汇聚，电流一样穿过乳头，他的乳头被雷狮放在齿间，用舌尖卷着抻直，热意阻塞在乳尖，随着吮吸力道的加大喷溅而出。

“怎么，怕被我肏到流产吗？”雷狮从胸口抬起头，用指腹按压着小丘一样鼓起的乳房，在皮肤上留下一个个鲜明的指印子，奶水从乳缝间渗出，摇摇晃晃的挂在乳粒上。

“恶党，别发神……”安迷修还没骂完就被雷狮扣住后脑交换了一个缠绵的吻，寡淡无味的乳汁混杂着唾液在唇舌之间交换，他的鼻腔里溢满寡淡的气味，呼吸愈发困难，雷狮的双唇死死的堵住了他的嘴，用舌尖顶着滑腻的上颚，暧昧的划出情色的水痕。

相较于怀孕之前安迷修胖了些许，原本劲瘦的腰肢增了一层绵软的肉，薄薄的腹肌被逐渐挺起的肚子抹去，只是因为现在时间尚短还没有那么明显，可是隆起的小腹和胀大的像女人似的乳房却毫无疑义的显示着骑士先生，一个omega，正带着身孕和自己的alpha做爱。

他的腿被雷狮强行并在一起，蜜色的臀肉紧实，为了防止压到子宫安迷修只能忍着杀人的冲动用小臂支起上半身，双膝跪在柔软的床褥上，更显得屁股挺翘。阴茎带着高温滑到两股之间，雷狮不满地拍了一下安迷修的屁股，臀肉水波似的颤了两下，翻开雪白的肉浪。  
清脆的声音响起的同时安迷修从嘴角漏出一声喘息，右侧的臀瓣上留着五根鲜明的指印。

“腿再夹紧点，安迷修，你这样会让我觉得你被肏松了。”

身后人的话刺激的安迷修耳垂上泛起一层诱人的红，性器从两腿之间穿过，铃口溢出的清液抹在大腿内侧的皮肤上，龟头若有似无的摩擦过会阴。

大腿内侧的温度自然不能和蜜穴相比，可是那片娇嫩的皮肤却不同于安迷修布着伤疤的其余部位。雷狮的每一次抽插都会准确无误的撞入那片浓密的阴毛，干硬的耻毛搔弄着着柱身，他掐着安迷修的腰，每一次挺弄都要把omega捅穿似的，两腿缝隙间的皮肤被摩擦的一片通红，而他的手却依旧揪着吱吱冒水的乳头，抠挖着乳房里所剩无几的乳汁，直到手指上挂满了半透明的液体。

雷狮用沾满乳汁的手去碰凸起的小腹，指尖绕着圆润的肚脐打转，他俯下身含住安迷修的耳垂，重重地碾压着，在安迷修耳边调笑道。

"小混蛋。"他轻压挺起的小腹，下身的动作却没有丝毫减慢，"现在知道你妈有多能干了吗？"

【END】


End file.
